


Bake Me A Little Magic, Baby

by DaisyCloud



Series: 100 Way To Love [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Use, Stress Baking, taste testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Spencer ends up baking a few batches of cookies, including a new recipe. Luckily his amazing boyfriend is always willing to taste test them.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 100 Way To Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184558
Kudos: 31





	Bake Me A Little Magic, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 27, "Taste this." From this list, https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you

**Bake Me A Little Magic, Baby**

Spencer was standing in the kitchen. There was flour in his hair, cookie dough on the counter that he couldn't be bothered to clean up right away. The chocolate brown walls of the kitchen were calming compared to the bright offset white walls in the living room.

The timer on the oven beeped. Spencer opened the door and pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from inside. The smell wafted through the air, creating a wonderful aroma. He placed the tray on a cooling rack, another tray was already there. Spencer placed a new tray into the oven, this time with peanut butter cookies on it.

He moved on to grabbing a plate, moving the cookies on to the plate from the tray that had cooled. Once he finished, he moved to the sink, washing and drying the tray. He then cleaned the bowls he made the dough in. Once he was finished he pulled out his phone, searching for the cookie recipe he saved earlier.

It was a lemon lavender sugar cookie recipe, one that he'd never tried before. Spencer already read through the entire recipe, and would be able to follow the instructions from memories. It was a new one, a more complex then a standard chocolate chip cookie or peanut butter cookie recipe.

Spencer had followed most of the recipe and taken out the third batch of cookies when a pair of hands wrapped around him. "Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek said. "What'cha baking?"

"Lemon lavender sugar cookies," he said. "Taste this." He held put a piece of cookie dough up to Derek's mouth. Derek bit the cookie dough from Spencer's fingers.

"It's good," he said. His eyes shifted up to the plates of cookies. "Been feeling a little stressed, baby doll?"

Spencer shook his head. "Cravings." He dusted parchment paper with some flour, placing the sugar cookie dough in between them. He started to role the dough out. "I needed something to distract me."

"You could have just called me," Derek said. He ran his hands over Spencer's arms, burrowing his head into the crook of his neck.

"I didn't want to interrupt your run," he said. "I already looked up the medicine cabinet, wasn't about to do anything drastic."

"Hey, look at me, _look_ at me." There was an authoritative tone in his voice. Spencer lifted his head to look at Derek. "Trust me, Spencer, you are way more important than my run, and by the looks of it, you've been at for a while, so why don't we finish baking up a little magic and then go have some nice, long cuddles? Does sound nice?"

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "It does."

"Good." Derek smiled, "Now, command me, my love, for your wish is my desires." Spencer giggled at his boyfriend's antics.

For the next twenty or so minutes the two stayed in the kitchen, just light talking was exchanged between them. Derek was doing his best to kep the conversation up beat at the moment. When the cookies were done, Derek put them on a plate with an assortment of other peanut butter, chocolate chip and snickerdoodle cookies with them. Spencer boiled some water for tea.

"You want to watch some Doctor Who, Pretty Boy?" He asked, pouring the water into cups. He grabbed two bags of raspberry and lemon tea.

"Yes, please," Spencer said. He took the offered cup from Derek.

The two moved to over to the couch. The DVD for Doctor Who were already in the DVD player, and Derek turned it on with the remote. Spencer curled up on top of Derek, nibbling on a cookie. A blanket was placed over him, the nice weighted one he favored when he was craving.

The two watched a few episodes, finishing up the tea and cookies. "Thank you for doing this," Spencer said.

"It's no problem, Pretty Boy." Derek looked at the empty plate of cookies. "We're keeping the sugar cookies, right?"


End file.
